


That Blissful night

by let_me_offend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rape Kink, Suicide mention, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_offend/pseuds/let_me_offend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi share a night together full of Kinks and Pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blissful night

He tugged and pulled and gripped and pinched on Erwins hair, this was more pleasure than he could ever really imagine. He’s never truly experienced the embraces he felt coming from Erwin that were not only shooting with love, but a burning passion. Levi has only ever experienced the “love” the emanated from his mother. His father was never around and although he was taken in by a more than willing stepfather, he still had to live full time with his mom growing up. Someone who was always there to put him down when he really needed to be up and full of happiness. Someone who couldn’t stand the way her son was and who he loved, so she fell in love with the blissful hatred for him, something he would only come to terms with as his own fault. Punches and scratches, cuts and ropes, Thoughts of hatred, homophobia, sorrow and suicide. The main emotions pulsing back and forth between them, and the only items and physical pains they had dealt with. 

Never by rope, but he did try once to kill himself. Starting with bleakness in his heart and mind, he was ready to jump but he could never bring himself to it. He knew he was too weak, it was a consistent personal beating he brought up with himself throughout his life. He never knew what to do, sharing his body among a demon and his own boiling pot of emotions. That secondary voice inside him is what saved his life and made him the small, handsome man he is today. 

He constantly thought about his childhood and it mesmerized and scared him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. It played like a independant movie over and over again. This moment, though, right now, it was nothing but Dopamine and Adrenaline. He could feel Erwin pushing himself in and out slowly, his cock larger than Levi could have imagined. 

“Is this good?” Erwin huffed out, He was already worn out by the foreplay. It was Levis favorite but always hurt Erwin in a physical stamina sense. He was panting a way Levi died to hear in his ear. 

“Y-yes” He was shy but blunt, hardly ever getting a word out durring sex other than the occasional screaming of Erwins name or Vati (which was Erwins one personal sex request, and personal favorite) 

“Are you ready?”

“Of- of course”

Erwin began thrusting his hips forward at a steady pace. A pace steady enough to pound into Levi just the way they both liked it. 

Levi met Erwin a few years back at a bar. Erwin constantly mentions it but Levi finds it to be a cheesy love story. Levi was the lonely pierced and tattooed up dame at the bar and Erwin was the dapper gentlemen Levi sought out and approached. They sat and had a couple drinks and before they knew it, Levi was blowing Erwin in a compact bathroom stall.   
He fastened his pace and was having Levi bent over and drooling into his feather pillow. The lubricant was making his cock slide in and out with ease. Levi had his hand fastened upon his own and began tugging and abusing it. 

“Oh Vati~” He moaned out as he shuddered with the sensation of his own cock being touched, he rubbed his tip in between his fingers in a circular motion, making him twitch and shake. He could feel Erwins piercings riding up on his inner walls, causing him to make a commotion of pleasured screams. 

“Oh what, are you going to cum for me? Hmmm?~” Erwin convened a playful tone, one he often used with Levi when they were intimate. 

“Say it, Erwin” Levi coxes Erwin into saying things that Adapt to his favorite kink

“Cum for Vati, you stupid whore. You know you want to get it all over” 

“Ahhh yes Vati~” He begins tugging on his length harder and harder, precum was spilling everywhere. He couldn’t wait, he hadn’t done this in such a long time it was built up inside of him.

“Cum for me, please.” He flipped Levi on his back and strategically placed his mouth over Levi, Licking from the shaft slowly upward to the tip where he played with by his tongue. The pre-cum oozing down his throat he circled his mouth around and began pumping it up and down, as fast as he could with tongue tricks. This had Levis back arching and him pulling hard on Erwins hair. 

“Oh, Vati, v-vati i’m, i’m gonna, i’m gonna c-c-cum” Levi thrust hard into erwins mouth, partially down his throat, Letting himself leak into him. 

Erwins mouth made a popping sound as he lifted it off, licking up the sticky drippy mess that was running down Levi. His cum, a more than bearable taste. Erwin always did this, He loved swallowing Levi up and tasting every inch of him. 

Levi still twitching on the bed as Erwin moves up his body and places himself gently there. He strokes himself right in Levis face, the tip of him touching Levis lower lip. It made him harder at the thought of Cuming all over his face like he did on occasion. He did it both for himself and Levi. It was a small but delightful treat for the both of them to share. 

It didn’t take long at all for Erwin to spill out on Levi, leaving his sticky mess on Levis face so Levi could lick it off for him. 

Afterwards was a following of cuddles, Kisses and ‘ I love you’s’ spoke in whispers. The moon was long up by now and Levis blinking phone screen read 1:08am.

**Author's Note:**

> It's extremely short and horribly written I know, but It was a gift for my Levi. The one I hold near and dear to my heart and never would I want to hurt


End file.
